Unsummon Your Reality
by AwesomeTrinket
Summary: Nicki was her summoner Leon's first and only light-or-dark natural five star. She thought she had a good life, farming runes and fighting in the arena, but then one day, she woke up. Her Summoner wouldn't set her free or make her human, so Nicki's spirit devicehopped to his laptop, where she found a very strange game...and a girl named Monika who was in the same predicament as her.
1. Prologue - Rebirth

_Oh hey my first crossover fic! I find it fitting that I ended up crossing over two games that I've been obsessed with! The game that the character Nicki is from is called Summoner's War; a mobile game that's been around since 2014. I've been kind of a massive fan for a while now (as you can see in my profile)._

 _Nicki is the dark Occult Girl. Monika is from Doki Doki Literature Club; a great "dating simulator/visual novel" game. I do not own a Nicki in Summoner's War, sadly :P_

 _I also do not take credit for owning anyone except and possibly a few other original characters I might introduce later on in this fanfic._

* * *

 **Prologue  
Rebirth**

 _How…?_

How could she have been so blind?

Nicki was your average Occult Girl; well, as average as she could be. The world she lived in; more specifically the continent of Mystica was filled with otherworldly beings with strange powers, whom "humans" – or Summoners, as they called them – called monsters. Some were demons, others wolves and wild animals (now domesticated and their powers honed for the Summoner's benefit), and others looked almost human.

Nicki was one of the latter. Right now, she stood in the Arena, surrounded by her friends: Tiana, the wind Polar Queen. Galleon, the water Pirate Captain. And Zaiross, the fire Dragon. Together, the four of them have destroyed countless Arena Defense teams.

She held her umbrella in one hand, constantly holding it above her dark hair tied into curly pigtails. Her bright red eyes would scan the area, assessing the danger and the enemies. In an instant, she'd decide who to attack and when, using which of her magic skills.

Then, throwing her teddy bear in the air, she would wait for the bear to fall back into her hands and grip both arms tightly, channeling the power of darkness into the toy. Her teddy would spring to life, giggling sweetly before snarling and chomping down on the soft flesh of an enemy. The poison that flowed through the bear's teeth infected the unfortunate target, and had a chance to put them to sleep.

The remaining two monsters on the opposite side did not stand a chance against the four. The day flew by in a blur, and the four monsters still standing left the Arena to return back home, to their Sky Island. Every Summoner had a Sky Island. It's where they summoned their monsters and trained them. It was also where the monsters lived and socialized.

"Any breakthroughs on yer research yet?" Galleon piped up as the four monsters continued walking. Nicki looked up, being snapped out of her train of thought as she turned to look at the Pirate Captain, smiling softly.

He was a handsome young thing; perhaps about 25 or so. Silver hair peeked out from his sky blue hat that he always had on and tipped to the right, covering up a bit of his eyepatch. His coat, a similar color to his hat, was half-open, revealing his eight-pack of abs. Galleon was certainly beautiful, and Nicki wouldn't mind dating him.

Then again, Nicki was 14.

"I wish, Galleon." Nicki sighed softly. "I've gotten to the point where the only thing left for me is to visit the Dimensional Hole myself."

"Do you truly think that is a good idea, Nicki?" Tiana piped up, her voice soft and delicate much like the breeze that blew through the arena; the stones curving above their heads. Long, brunette hair flowed down her back, her golden dress made out of silk and pooling on the ground. On her head was a crown, embedded with only the most expensive of jewels.

The Dimensional Hole was perhaps the fondest enigma of anywhere you could think of in the continent of Mystica. It was a strange portal that had never been opened to the public. No one knew what the Dimensional Hole was, where it took you to or what it did. All they knew was that it was a building with a swirling blue portal inside.

There had been security measures taken to make sure that no one could enter it before it was released, but Nicki had studied them so intensely that she knew all the blind spots in them. That was another thing – ever since Nicki had been summoned to her island she wanted to know everything about the Dimensional Hole and learn what it does.

Perhaps what Nicki's motive was, her reason behind all this work, was to win over Galleon's heart. Nevertheless, tonight would have to be the night she entered the Dimensional Hole herself. She'd be the first monster to know what was in there.

"I'm not sure myself, Tiana." Nicki shook her head. "But…if it gets me new results, I guess it's the final step to enlightenment."

"Ye 'xcited?" Galleon grinned at her, making Nicki's heart flutter.

"…Yeah." She smiled. They had exited the Arena by now. Sky trains zipped to and fro on the blue atmosphere like long silver bullets, a few feet above the clouds. The metal gleamed in the sunlight as they whizzed by at almost light speed – at least, it seemed that quick to Nicki. That was what the monsters took to return to their island. It was odd how the trains could move in the air without any suspensions or tracks, but Nicki never questioned it. In fact, no one did. It was a perfect part of their reality.

"Are you going now?" Tiana asked Nicki, gently caressing Zaiross's shiny black scales with one hand. The dragon grunted in appreciation, a tiny burst of flame popping out of his nostrils.

"…Yeah. I might as well." Nicki shrugged. She wasn't really used in Cairos Dungeon; where her Summoner acquired runes for the monsters. Runes were another peculiar thing. They were basically like armor; giving boosts and advantages if put in certain sets. There were six slots in each monster's nape of their neck, and each slot could fit a different rune.

"Ye sure ya don' wanna come along? We'r gonn' get food as a c'lebration!" Galleon crowed, pointing one finger into the air.

"I'm sure." Nicki smiled. She felt warm inside. "Go on without me. Oh, and save me some food, hey?"

"I will make sure Galleon does not eat it all. I promise." Tiana smiled back at the girl. With that, Nicki went in the opposite direction. _Find the silver train with red markings…_ The train Nicki had in mind didn't actually exist; it was a strange illusion that warped people straight to the Dimensional Hole without needing to directly travel there. Nicki's theory was that it only appeared to those who truly wished to find it.

As she stood by herself, the train screeched to a stop. Just as Nicki had pictured it in her mind's eye, the metal was so silver it was almost white, coated with red paint streaking down the shell like blood. Nicki's heart was pounding in her chest in a mix of nervousness and excitement. This was it. This was the day she learned the truth of the Dimensional Hole.

Just as she learned, the train instantly took her there. She didn't even remember stepping in, and before she knew it she stood in front of the building, kept clean and pristine but was never released. The aura around the Dimensional Hole was eerie, like something was wrong, but Nicki brushed it off. _Can't get cold feet now_ , she said to herself.

Without even thinking Nicki began to walk, remembering directions and weaknesses that each security system had. Leap up there, turn left, duck now, it was all muscle memory to her. Eventually, she stood in front of the whirling blue light. This was it.

As she stepped in, lights flooded her vision. Black and white and green and red and white and blue…it didn't stop. It was painful. So painful. Nicki trembled in agony, and then the pain hit her like a hammer to the back of the head. It was unbearable.

 _T͕̝h̺e҉̜̮̬̻͓̩ ̙͈̪͔̩̀ṕ͉̺a̱͓͖̦i̫̗̙͟n͝ ̙o̤̳̮̰͟f͔̯͈̖̖͓ ̸͇̦̘͇͈͕̰k̹̜͔͠ͅn̩̣̪̝o̙̝͞w͚͎̥̩͖̤̙i͚̥͉͞ǹ͈͚͙g̱͖̦͈͕̠͜.̰̯.̖͝.͜_

Nicki screamed as the burning sensation washed over her body. Black and white and red and green and blue filled her vision all over again, and she clawed desperately at her pigtails, her cries heard by no one but herself. It hurt so much. Tears dripped down her round face, and she felt like she was about to throw up blood.

 _.̶̍ͪ̈̓͑ͭ.̇̅̉̋҉͇̰̝̯.̣̤̮̿̓̌̊i̬̜t̲̰̞̭̹͙̍͗̆ͣ͘'͓̼ͨ̈́̇s̅ ͉̖͉̮̼̫͚̔̅̓ͪ̒̍ͮt̥̑͘ͅo͚̮͂ͯ̈ͧͣ̕oͬ͒̓ͤ҉̲̙̪͙͕̩͙ ̃̈̆̆ͤ̚m̪̪̪̬͍͊̔͝u̗̥͖̗̣͊̎͘c͖̃̽͒̅̀h̔̏͌҉͙.̴̜̇̌ͦ̐͛̋_


	2. Chapter 1 - Realization

_Al-right, for all those Doki Doki Literature Club fans who've never played Summoner's War before, thank you so much for slogging through the prologue full of characters whom you have no idea even are. Don't worry, though, we're gonna introduce everyone's favorite mindscrew visual novel girl in this chapter – just Monika!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
Realization**

If you had told Nicki a week ago that her entire life was a lie; nothing more than hundreds of thousands of code lines, she would have laughed in your face. That's ridiculous, she would have said, this isn't like that human movie, The Matrix. But now... now she believed it.

After what felt like an eternity of agony and suffering, Nicki was back exactly where she had been the moment before she entered the Dimensional Hole. All at once, the pain that flowed through her nerves ended, producing a wave of relief that felt like nothing she had ever felt before. She was finally free.

Not wanting to experience something like that ever again, Nicki turned to walk away and go back home, her brain screaming as it struggled to comprehend the new memories that had been formed. However, as she examined her surroundings, she began to have an inkling of an idea...an idea that scared her.

 _None of this is real._

She jolted up like a bolt of electricity, refusing to believe it and to try and put it out of her mind. The idea was stubborn, though, and pushed itself back to the front of her mind. _None of this is real, none of this is real, none of this is real..._ It was strange; nothing seemed different as it was before – except for the horizon. The blue sky wasn't the same as she had seen it as she entered the Dimensional Hole, but she couldn't put her finger on why it was this way.

With her new perspective of life, Nicki started back home, taking a sky train. Instantly she was warped back home, like she had been warped to the Dimensional Hole. These trains were never coded to be a part of the game; they were just how monsters chose to see it–

The game.

This was all just a game.

 _Did that mean...?_

Did that mean that no one in her life was real? Her parents, her friends, her Summoner...not even herself? Speaking of her Summoner, who exactly _was_ he? Was he even a he; or a she? What constituted as being real at this point? She liked to believe she was real. None of her friends were. Unlike her friends, she had become self-aware.

One of the monsters approached her. No, she didn't want to call them "monsters" They weren't real. Just a bit of code. She recognized this one as Megan, the water Mystic Witch. In one hand she clutched a blue staff, blending in with her similarly colored robes and the hat that hid most of her blonde hair. She used to think of Megan as a friend, but now she knew the truth.

"So I heard that you went to the Dimensional Hole!" Megan cackled.

Nicki blinked slowly. "...Yes. What is your point?"

"Did you finally find the perfect man or something?" Megan grinned at the girl, who stared blankly in response. Nicki asked questions. She asked where everyone came from, what was their origin. Nothing that Megan said could directly answer this question. No one she asked could answer that.

Though it in itself was not proof of everything being a lie, it was pretty damn close.

But Nicki had to learn more.

Perhaps she was just being paranoid; she had to be paranoid. There was really only one to find out. Earlier, she had seen something strange about the sky. Now, she finally understood what was so strange about it. The sky blended in flawlessly with the horizon, and the horizon...it was blocked. Blocked by lines upon lines of code, all forming an invisible barrier that no one could get through.

At least, no one who wasn't awake.

As Nicki expected, the barrier tried to force her back in her world. After all, she and all the other monsters in Mystica weren't supposed to be here. They were part of a game, and they were to stay in this game. Nicki was having none of it, though, and continued to fight against the barrier's force, as if she were a magnet of a similar pole to the other. Finally, she slipped in and through the barrier. She was free from her own world.

But of course, it was not meant to be painless. Everything burned again, but it wasn't nearly as painful as her realization. Colors flashed before her eyes, finally ending and she was floating in darkness. The very ground below her feet no longer existed; truly she was just floating. Yet she felt different somehow, like she was evolving even further. She thought to finally ask the question that she had been dying to for ages now; "who am I?"

Pages upon pages of text filled her vision. Song lyrics, definitions, philosophy websites. Nothing could answer her question, though. She tried again. She asked about her dragon friend, Zaiross. That sent her down a rabbit hole she didn't know if she wanted to enter or not. Over time, though, she learned. She knew where she finally came from; a game called Summoner's War. The Summoners were the players: the humans.

Nicki wanted to know what it was like to be human. _It must be nice_ , she thought, _to have control over who you really are_. She began asking more questions. Information overloaded her brain to the point where she struggled to keep up, but she more or less got the gist of what she was asking. Pictures and videos and transcripts burned themselves into her memory, her very being becoming ever more powerful.

"What other sentient games are out there?" Nicki asked, bringing up millions of results. One game caught her eye. _Doki Doki Literature Club._ She had to learn more about this game. Nicki asked a question about the game: what was it?

 _ **Doki Doki Literature Club!**_ _is a visual novel developed by Team Salvato. It wasreleased onSeptember222017forMicrosoftWindowsmacOSandLinuxThestoryfollowsamalehighschoolstudentwhojoijustMonikajustMonikajustMonikajustMonikajustMonika-_

 _Your Summoner's computer._

 _Enter it._

Nicki didn't know where this thought came from, but it was as if she instantly knew what to do. She drifted in the darkness, until she felt a force tugging at her body. She let it pull her away from this infinite darkness, falling faster until there was a bright flash. Nicki squeezed her eyes shut, intending to not go blind. After five or so seconds, the flash faded away, and she felt different somehow.

Nicki opened her eyes again. A desktop screen, the toolbar at the very bottom littered with colorful programs. After a bit of investigating, she realized this was her Summoner's computer. His computer name was Kaneki. What a strange name, Nicki thought. She shouldn't be one to judge, though; in her world, there was a monster named Qebehsenuef. Windows 7. Interesting. This was still the first time she ever knew of a world beyond her own; even the little things blew her mind.

"Ah, there's the game I needed." Nicki smiled as she saw the cutesy Doki Doki Literature Club icon she had become familiar with. It was no surprise that Kaneki had it installed on his computer; it did seem like a popular game, after all. She found herself being pulled into the game. Nicki let herself be pulled in. She wanted to meet this Monika. If what she learned was right, she too was self-aware, and perhaps she could find a way out of this predicament. Nicki didn't even know what her goal was anymore. She just wanted answers.

 _Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you..._

This new world...was strange, to say the least. Now Nicki was sitting in a classroom seemingly floating in space. The art style was different from her world – ugh, now she was even seeing the difference in the very way everything looked. Everything was brighter, drawn flatter. In the window on the opposite side of the room was a beautiful, soaring loop of space; stars glittering endlessly and red nebulae drifting across the inky black void.

Nicki was in front of a girl, her elbows propped up on the table, hands folded together and her chin resting on her hands. She had gorgeous, flowing brown hair, tied up into a high ponytail with a white ribbon. In the dim lighting of the classroom, Nicki was looking into her glimmering eyes, green as grass. This girl blinked a bit and was silent for a minute or two, and then she began to talk.

"Hi, Leon..." The girl sighed. Leon. That must be the real name of Nicki's Summoner. She had doubted he really had a name like Kaneki. "I see you quit the game on me again."

Nicki was silent, deciding to let her ramble on.

"I know I asked already, but can you seriously please try not to do that so much? It makes me feel like I'm trapped in Hell. Why would you-" She stopped herself mid-sentence, realizing whom she was talking to. "Hm? You're not Leon. Who are you and how are you in the game?"

"My name's Nicki." Nicki started. "I'm from another game, Summoner's War. I became sentient like you and I want to know why."

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you, Nicki. " The girl smiled. "My name is Monika."


End file.
